Season 1 Killer
The Killer (aka Lakewood Slasher) is a serial killer who calls or texts his victims before sneaking up and murdering them in cold blood. The Killer's mask is not like the Father Death mask (the original Ghostface mask from the Scream franchise) but a newer modern day mask. It was worn by Brandon James when he went on his killing spree. The Killer wears a bulky, hooded black trench coat with black pants and combat boots. He seems to be average in height and has a slim build. In Season 1, the killer reveals to be Piper Shaw. In Season 2, the killer reveals to be Kieran Wilcox, who was the accomplice of Piper and was working alone. In the Halloween special, it is currently unknown who the third killer is. Weapons and Equipment * Buck 120 Hunting Knife: The tool of his trade. The Killer's weapon of choice is a Buck 120 Hunting Knife. He murders most of his victims with it. * Noose: He kills Rachel Murray with this weapon by shoving her over her balcony and hangs her. * Scythe: '''He uses a scythe in I Know What You Did Last Summer and murders Jake Fitzgerald with it. * '''Pitchfork: He uses a pitchfork in Heavenly Creatures to murder Quinn Maddox with it. * Voice Changer: The Killer uses a voice changer to conceal his actual identity's voice, as can be seen in In The Trenches when he tricks Emma Duval into coming to Will's house so he could trick Emma into causing his death. * Cellphone: The Killer uses a smartphone to contact his victims, often teasing and taunting them. He texts, calls and DM's them, typically right before committing a murder. It cannot be tracked, making The Killer incognito. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) The killer murders Tyler O'Neill off-screen by decapitating his head. After that, the killer uses Tyler's phone to send numerous text messages and a few Snapchat images to Tyler's ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson in her house, who is all alone. However, thinking that Tyler is playing a game, Nina goes to the hot tub and texts back and forth. However, a text is sent to Nina's phone saying "Heads up." before dropping Tyler's severed head into her hot tub. Nina screams and jumps out, only to be chased by the stealthy killer. In the reflection of a glass door, the killer appears behind Nina and slashes her back with a hunting knife. In pain, Nina attempts to flee but falls and starts crawling to the swimming pool. The killer follows closely, watching her struggling. He grabs her from behind and after she begs for her life, he slits her throat open. He dumps Nina into the swimming pool to drain the blood from her body. After Nina dies, the killer takes a GIF with Nina's body in the pool. He calls Emma Duval at the end of the episode, leaving her scared. At the very end of the episode, Ghostface is seen watching Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray kissing at the balcony. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) The killer calls Rachel and after pretending to be Audrey, he lures Rachel outside to her balcony, where she finds a noose tied to the railing. Rachel pulls the rope and finds a noose at the end. Suddenly, the killer jumps out and wraps the noose around her neck and shoves her over the balcony, hanging her. He then places Rachel's corpse in her bedroom by hanging her from the ceiling fan to make it look like a suicide. The killer later sends a GIF of himself facing the camera along with Nina's lifeless body floating face down in the swimming pool in the background, bleeding out (the night she was murdered). The caption blinks "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) In the beginning of this episode, (flashback), Dara Alden is seen running through a field until she bumps into Brett Kenner. The killer in the flashback is Brandon James and he murders them along with 3 other students. Near the end of the episode, after being done with Emma, the killer targets his next victim, one of Emma's best friends, Riley Marra. Sill impersonating as Tyler, he texts Riley to meet him outside the police station. She agrees and sees Tyler's car parked out in the parking lot. Riley goes to Tyler's car as the killer slowly walks behind her while holding a knife. Riley doesn't see Tyler in his car. She texts him, "I'm here. Where are you?" A moment later, a reply saying, "RIGHT HERE" and the killer appears behind Riley and whacks her across the face as she flees, screaming for help while running down an ally and bangs on a gate. The killer slowly walks towards her. Riley finds a ladder that leads to the roof of the police station and starts climbing it. While climbing up the ladder as well, the killer stabs Riley twice in the lower back. She continues to climb. Then, the killer slashes her on the back of the leg, slicing an artery. Riley eventually dies from massive blood loss on the police station's roof. Riley never found out that the killer actually isn't Tyler and she died thinking it was Tyler who attacked her. * Aftermath (4th Episode) The killer crashes Tyler's car into a gorge, leaving the Brandon James mask behind along with Tyler's headless corpse.  After Tyler's car explodes, the police recover the burnt Brandon James mask left near the flaming car.   * Exposed (5th Episode) The killer isn't seen in this episode. He just texts Emma at the memorial service for Tyler, Nina, Rachel and Riley. Later, he calls Emma at her house and taunts her. * Betrayed (6th Episode) At the very end of the episode, Piper Shaw and Will Belmont enter an abandoned warehouse. Piper is scared when she hears a noise. When Will and Piper are turned around, the killer suddenly pops out from behind as Will pushes Piper out of the way, hitting the back of her head on a cement block. Just after, the killer stabs Will in the chest (below the heart). Mortally injured, Will stares at the killer. The killer looks at Piper then back at Will. Ignoring Piper, the killer proceeds to kidnap Will by dragging with him, shouting for Piper before being dragged into the pitch black hall.   * In the Trenches (7th Episode) The killer kidnaps Will and leaves Piper unconscious. Later in the episode, Emma, Noah Foster, Brooke Maddox and Jake Fitzgerald arrive at the abandoned warehouse with Piper. Noah, Brooke and Jake leave with Piper as Emma gets a call from the killer, taunting her about saving Will. Later, Emma, Noah, Brooke and Jake roam around the building, looking for Will. Minutes later when Brooke is alone, she hears a clattering noise and quickly spins around. "Emma? Noah?" Brooke calls out. She hears a clattering noise again and turns back around, gasping. The masked killer appears right in front of her. Brooke screams and runs away in horror. After a while of running, she hides in the same room with Will, Emma and Noah but Jake is still out there. The killer appears as Noah and Will block the door as the killer swings his knife. Brooke flees. Noah does the same seconds after. Will continues blocking the door to keep the killer occupied. Soon after, the killer is about to attack Emma, but Will returns and tackles him. The killer then flees the scene when the Lakewood police arrive. The killer attacked Will again later and strapped him to a machine with a saw. When Emma tried to save him, she accidently set the machine off, killing Will in the process and covering Emma in his blood. * Ghosts (8th Episode) While Brooke and Seth Branson are having sex, Mr. Branson hears something and checks it out, leaving Brooke alone. When she is alone, the curtains open up and a spotlight suddenly shines at her. "Love the color but the spotlight's too much." Brooke says. She then spots someone walking towards her and thinks that it's Mr. Branson. In the darkness, the black figure runs towards her. "Oh, my God." Brooke cries out. She flees, realizing that it is not Mr. Branson, but the killer. The masked killer runs up on stage, chasing Brooke. He then slashes her arm, causing her to scream. Brooke then hides back stage. He swings his hunting knife, trying to stab Brooke. She runs away and runs into Seth, who calms her down and explains that he was locked out and had to go around. Before they could do anything else, the Lakewood police arrive and arrest Seth, believing him responsible for the murders. * The Dance (9th Episode) Clark Hudson appears at a house and looks around. He hears a clattering sound coming from a room and investigates. He discovers that a computer is on recording Sheriff Hudson's car and himself. Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard. Sheriff Hudson reacts immediately and pulls out his gun. He slowly looks around as the killer sneaks up from behind, raising a fireplace poker. Sheriff Hudson spins around, unable to react in time. The killer whacks the poker across Sheriff Hudson's head, knocking him unconscious. Later at the Halloween Dance, a video is shown to the high school students and teachers. Sheriff Hudson is then shown tied to a tree as blood profusely pours down his face and chest as he groans in pain.   * Revelations (10th Episode) In the final episode, the killer has cut through Sheriff Hudson (off-screen). Later, at Brooke's party, Grayson Pfieffer runs out of the pool in need to use the bathroom. Audrey tells him to leave. Sometime later, The Killer murders Grayson by slitting his neck (off-screen). Later, Jake's drunk date, Ava Miller discovers Grayson's corpse with his neck sliced. Minutes after, when Audrey discovers blood, the killer pops out from behind her and slams her into a wall, putting his hand around her throat and raises the knife. "What are you waiting for?" Audrey asks. Mr. Brandon, who has escaped from jail with the help of the killer, goes to Brooke's house and finds her. He tries to explain the situation but Brooke thinks that he's the killer and locks him outside. He tells her that he's been framed and put in a trunk of a car, but managed to get out. Brooke still doesn't believe him and races him to the front door and locks it, much to his dismay. Mr. Branson walks backwards just as the lights go off, turning into pitch blackness, causing Brooke to gasp. She exhales sharply. "Seth?" Brooke says, looking through the glass, her eyes scanning the area. Suddenly, the lights clicks back on; Branson is gone and the killer is starring right at her. Gasping, Brooke runs away in horror as the killer tries to bash open the door. Brooke then hides in the garage (woodshop section). She decides to hide in a freezer. She turns on her cellphone as she breathes heavily. She opens the slot of the freezer and sees the killer entering. The killer, hearing Brooke inside, locks the freezer slot. He then flips the freezer over with Brooke trapped inside Seconds after, the killer's knife goes through the freezer, giving Brooke minor injuries. The killer then plugs in the outlet into the wall, instantly turning on the freezer. He leaves Brooke to slowly freeze to death. After Brooke is finally saved by Emma, Noah and Jake, Emma goes into Brooke's kitchen, holding a large butcher knife. The phone rings and Emma answers. Ghostface taunts her about her mother about to die. Emma races to find her. Minutes after, behind the white mask is Piper Shaw. She is revealed to be the killer who murdered all of Emma's best friends. Audrey was seemingly revealed Piper's accomplice, but Audrey betrayed her to save Emma and her mother. Piper is also Emma's half-sister. Piper taunts Emma by how Piper's story ends: Branson slits Emma's throat before gutting Maggie. Emma then attempts to stab Piper with the hidden knife, but Piper saw this coming, blocked the strike and severely slashed Emma's stomach, injuring her. After Maggie gets stabbed by Piper, Piper attacks Emma by swinging her deadly knife and they struggle. Piper gets on top of Emma. "So... I have one more surprise before I open you up. And you'll never see it coming." Piper says devilishly before getting shot in the chest by Audrey with Kieran's gun. Piper falls into the lake. Seconds later, Piper rises up, about to stab Emma before Emma grabs the gun and shoots Piper in the head, instantly killing her while her body falls back into the water. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) The Killer sets a trap for Jake at the Wren Lake Estates (It is later revealed was headed there to burn it down as a job for Quinn Maddox). Once Jake arrives, he heads toward the building and notices a pig toy making squeaking noises. As Jake walks toward it, he steps onto a bear-trap that the killer had step up and injures his foot. As Jake begins screaming and yelling in pain, The Killer appears in front of Jake and takes out a bloody bat, which he uses to knock Jake out. Later, Jake awakens in a barn. The Killer discovers Jake trying to escape and forces him back inside, then hangs him upside down. The Killer grabs a scythe and emerges from the darkness as Jake awakens again. He slowly approaches as a panicking and terrified Jake starts screaming for his life. He tries to grab a nearby object to defend himself but it falls out of his reach. Jake continues to scream as the killer slowly raises the scythe. The Killer then brutally slashes the scythe downward vertically, slicing Jake's stomach wide open as his guts and massive amounts of blood splatter out. Jake dies instantly as the killer looks upon his work in pleasure. * Psycho (2nd Episode) He isn't seen in this episode, except for a hallucination at Wren Lake. He sends multiple text messages to Audrey, taunting her. * The Orphanage (9th Episode) The Killer appears at a party and watches Haley in a back room. Haley tells the killer that everything went to plan. However, the killer doesn't say anything. Haley flirts with him by saying, "I guess I have to find somewhere else to put my lips" before kneeling down. The Killer responds by taking his hunting knife out, which causes a terrified Haley to scream. As the knife swings, Haley ducks and crawls away. The Killer grabs her and stabs her in the chest. She falls to the ground, screaming. The Killer, standing over Haley, brings his knife down, brutally stabbing her multiple times in the chest and abdomen, killing her. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) In the Zenith Theater, on the movie theatre projection screen, it shows video clips of all the murders that happened in Lakewood. The video clips showed the death scenes of: * Jake Fitzgerald getting vertically disemboweled. * Riley Marra getting her leg sliced open (not shown). * Zoë Vaughn screaming for help while drowning. * Nina Patterson getting thrown into her swimming pool. * Rachel Murray getting hanged by the noose. * Haley Meyers getting stabbed in the stomach. * Eddie Hayes getting stabbed multiple times in the back. * Seth Branson screaming and him burning. The Killer appears behind Brooke. As Brooke spins around, she screams and tries to flee but The Killer strikes his knife in her back, injuring her, and puts her down. Emma, having heard this, intervenes and tries to shoot The Killer with Stevens' gun. She misses and the killer flees the theater. LIST OF VICTIMS (Season 1) 1) Tyler O'Neill (not shown) - Head decapitated 2) Nina Patterson - Back slashed; throat slit open; thrown into swimming pool; bled out in water 3) Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in lower back; right leg slashed; bled out on police station's roof 5) Will Belmont (not shown) - Kidnapped (off-screen); tied and gagged to chair; head split in half by tractor saw; accidently trigged by Emma Duval 6) Deputy Roberts - Handcuffed to jail cell; stabbed multiple times in stomach; necklace stuffed down throat 7) Clark Hudson (indirectly) - Knocked unconscious by poker; tied to a tree; stomach sliced open; intestines stuffed together (held by the rope); accidentally freed and disemboweled by Maggie Duval 8) Grayson Pfieffer (not shown) - Neck slit open Flashback Victims (1994 Massacre) 1) Dara Aldean - Throat slashed; blood loss (off-screen) 2) Brett Kenner - Stabbed in left eye with long tree branch (off-screen; indirectly) 3) Laura Cossey - unknown 4) Trent Price - unknown 5) Mike Vinson - unknown LIST OF VICTIMS (Season 2) # Jake Fitzgerald - Stomach sliced open vertically with scythe; disemboweled #Eddie Hayes - Head hit with glass bottle; stabbed 5 times in back with corkscrew; stabbed in throat with corkscrew; massive blood loss #Seth Branson - Hand chopped off; burned alive in house fire; died of smoke; carbonized in bathtub # Deputy (possibly) - Thrown in a mirror (fate left unknown) #Haley Meyers - Stabbed in chest; stabbed 12 times in abdomen and stomach; blood loss; hung from pillars #Zoë Vaughn - Kidnapped; put in coffin; drowned in lake #Quinn Maddox - Impaled with pitchfork; blood loss #Deputy Stevens - Stabbed 3 or 4 times in stomach; once in side; 5 times in back #Eli Hudson - Shot in chest by Emma (she mistook him for the killer); shot 3 times in chest by Kieran Trivia * Brooke is the victim who is chased and attacked by The Killer the most throughout Season 1 and only once in Season 2. * The Killer doesn't kill or harm animals (seen in Pilot). * In Hello, Emma, The Killer is seen killing Rachel with a noose, instead of the trademark hunting knife. * The Killer's first victims are Tyler and Nina; however, Nina is technically the second victim that started off the entire series in the first place. * Kieran is revealed to be The Killer in Season 2 as Piper is revealed to be The Killer in Season 1.